Something and Someone
by Ayzahra
Summary: Berawal dari usaha pemecahan rasa penasaran Yaya pada salah satu hal terkait biskuitnya: Fang. Mana Yaya kira jika arus selanjutnya justru membuatnya menjauhi Fang? /Fluffy!


"Yaya, akhir-akhir ini kau tampaknya menghindari Fang. Apa aku benar?"

Celetukan Ying membuat Yaya tidak jadi menyeruput minumannya. "Hah apa?"

"Kau dan Fang. Kamu ada masalah dengannya?"

Yaya diam sebentar. "_Nothing_. Ah, aku baru ingat sesuatu! Aku harus pulang sekarang. Ada yang harus kuurus."

Punggung Yaya cepat menghilang dari kedai tok Aba, sementara penasaran Ying justru makin menjadi-jadi. Ia menatap kedua teman laki-lakinya, Boboiboy dan Gopal, secara bergantian. "Apa kalian merasa ada yang aneh?"

* * *

**Something and Someone**

**by Ayzahra**

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy © Monsta**

**Warning: fluffy maybe**

* * *

Yaya sengaja mempersiapkan diri lebih awal. Ia mengikuti langkah Fang menuju sekolah melalui gang yang berjarak lebih cepat dengan sekolah walaupun rumornya ada kucing gila yang siap mencakar siapa saja yang lewat. Ia pun sudah mempersiapkan dengan membeli biskuitnya sendiri, melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh sosok pemuda yang berada cukup jauh di depannya.

Nah, sekarang Yaya melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Rumor kucing itu benar. Fang sedang menghindarinya dan Yaya sempat melihat biskuitnya dimasukkan ke dalam mulut si kucing di waktu tertentu sebanyak dua kali. Ingin geram, tapi tidak bisa.

Sebentar, tanpa sadar langkah Yaya mundur saat mata kucing itu tampak teralihkan padanya. Yaya sempat menangkap sosok Fang berlari untuk memanfaatkan momen di mana kucing itu tidak menyerangnya. Ah, Yaya menyesal telah mengikuti Fang demi memecah rasa penasarannya terhadap tujuan Fang membeli biskuitnya. Pelanggan setianya hanya Fang.

Mungkin Yaya terlalu terkejut. Kekuatannya pun tak bisa langsung muncul. Ia tambah panik kala pergelangan tangannya memang tidak sedang dilingkari jam tangan merah muda miliknya. Jika melawan orang, ia masih bisa. Tapi sekarang? Haruskah ia saling tonjos dengan seekor kucing? Pilihan lari rasanya bakal sia-sia karena sekarang kucing itu pun hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja dengannya. Rupanya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Yaya justru tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri ketika berlari berbalik arah. Tepat saat itu, si kucing melompat dan spontan ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Sebentar, Yaya tidak merasakan sakit. Apa yang terjadi?

Gadis itu sempat melihat bayangan hitam di sekelilingnya sebelum pandangannya kembali disuguhkan dengan suasana jalan yang kacau dan potret punggung pemuda berdiri di depannya. Pikirannya berpendapat jika Fang membantunya. Lalu gadis itu mencari-cari keberadaan si kucing dan menemukan kucing itu tergeletak di tepi jalan. Ingin menolong, tapi bisa jadi ia yang ujung-ujungnya minta tolong, seperti tadi.

Yaya segera berdiri. Langkahnya menghampiri Fang yang tampak tersengal-sengal napasnya. "Fang, kau tidak- hei, pipimu!"

Fang meringis. "Ayo, kita pergi dari sini dulu."

Sampai di ujung gang, setidaknya sudah tidak dekat dengan lingkungan si kucing, Fang memilih duduk selonjor daripada melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah. Itu pun saran Yaya untuk mengobati lukanya terlebih dahulu. "Kau siap sedia sekali sampai bawa plester."

"Ya, akhirnya berguna."

Yaya menepuk kedua tangannya ketika dirasa selesai mengobati. Kemudian ia membereskan peralatannya kembali. Pagi itu bukanlah pagi yang baik, tapi Yaya tak mau menyalahkan siapa pun. Barangkali jika ia tidak mengikuti Fang, laki-laki itu tak akan terluka. "Aku minta maaf, Fang. Aku memang berencana mengikutimu supaya aku tahu apa yang kaulakukan terhadap biskuitku."

"Ah, y-ya."

"Hei, kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah."

Fang diam sejenak. Ia membiarkan Yaya menatapnya lekat-lekat. "_I think our distance is__ too close._"

Ah, Yaya sadar. Bukan cuma hal tadi, kini hanya ada dirinya dan Fang. Ingin berterimakasih, tapi suasana rasanya tidak mendukung. Yaya kikuk. Ia memutuskan langsung berpamitan kepada Fang.

* * *

Kemarin sore Ying mempernyatakan bahwa Yaya tampak menghindari Fang. Di setiap langkahnya pagi ini ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak seharusnya ia menyalahkan Fang. Peristiwa pagi itu bermula dari rasa penasarannya, 'kan? Tanpa sadar ia memutuskan menjaga jarak teman dengan Fang. Ia tak ikut berkumpul dengan teman-teman dekatnya jika ia tahu Fang pun diundang, tak ikut makan siang bersama di kantin, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Jangan melamun."

Peringatan disertai tepukan di bahu itu membuat Yaya terlonjak kaget. Selanjutnya terdengar tawa yang seperti ditujukan padanya. "Ish. Tidak ada yang lucu, Fang."

Tawa Fang berhenti. Yaya mengernyitkan kening. "Mengapa kau tidak membuat biskuit lagi?"

Yaya tak jadi meneguk ludah begitu sadar dengan siapa dirinya sedang berbicara. "Eh?"

"Sudah jelas bahwa aku butuh biskuitmu."

Yaya masih melirik laki-laki berjaket ungu di sampingnya. "Tidak ada yang menyukai biskuitku."

"Aku suka!"

Yaya dibuat melongo di tengah jalan. Matanya berkedip berulangkali. Begitu juga Fang setelah sadar apa yang dikatakannya. "Tidak," ujar Yaya cepat untuk menyingkirkan suasana tidak mengenakkan seperti tadi, "mungkin aku akan beralih membuat kue bolu saja. Kemarin kata Ibuku, kuenya enak."

"Biskuitmu lebih menarik."

"Kau buat biskuit saja sendiri sana!"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu resepmu."

"Kau menyinggungku?"

"Kau tersing- eh, hei, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," ujar Fang tambah panik ketika mendapati mata gadis di sebelahnya berkaca-kaca dengan alis menukik tajam. "Biskuitmu membantuku tidak terlambat. Kita sama-sama beruntung, Yaya. Kau mendapat hasil penjualan dan catatan siswa terlambat akan berkurang karena aku bisa melewati jalan yang lebih cepat. Kau paham?"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatkan biskuit untukmu saja."

Fang diam, sementara Yaya tidak kembali berbicara dan merasa ada yang janggal. Dalam hati ia mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama, kata-katanya tidak ada yang salah, 'kan?

Ketika Fang telah membuka mulut, suara lain memyahut lebih dulu. "Oh, romantis sekali."

"Eh?"

"Kecilkan suaramu, Gopal!"

"Gara-gara kau, Gopal, mereka menoleh ke arah ki- eh? Ehehehe."

Yaya dan Fang saling pandang. Ya, ampun, Yaya ingin cepat-cepat sampai sekolah sekarang.

Ying melempar pandang ke Yaya dan Fang bergiliran. "Oh, jadi, kalian menolak ajakan kami berangkat bareng karena mau berangkat berdua?"

"Eh, bukan seperti itu!-eh?!"

Yaya dan Fang sama-sama tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi sekarang setelah berkilah secara serentak. Mungkin muka Fang lebih merah daripada peristiwa pagi itu, sementara Yaya mungkin tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah," ujar Boboiboy seraya melingkarkan tangannya di leher Fang yang walaupun menunjukkan keakraban, justru terasa menjepit bagi Fang, "ayo, kita berangkat!"

Ying langsung menggenggam erat tangan Yaya, sementara Gopal menengahi mereka berempat. Pagi ini Yaya tak tahu harus bersyukur berakhir seperti ini atau bagaimana. Diam-diam ia melirik Fang yang telah saling ejek dengan Boboiboy.

Tunggu, tidak ada salahnya, 'kan, membuat biskuit lagi? Toh, ada Fang yang akan menjadi pelanggan setianya.

* * *

**Hai.**


End file.
